Car-Vex
Car-Vex is a Kryptonian soldier and conspirator in the attempted coup d'état on Krypton, in the planet's final days. Biography Car-Vex was born on the distant planet of Krypton and was part of the Warrior Guild. She was a fanatical soldier under General Zod’s command in the Sword of Rao movement. She served him conspiring a coup on the planet Krypton, overthrowing the ruling Law Council. They attempted to supplant the Council and start afresh by extinguishing all “unworthy” bloodlines that had led Krypton and its people to the edge of annihilation. General Zod's forces attacked the Legislation Chamber where Krypton's foremost scientist, Jor-El, was in council with them informing them Krypton was doomed and that they had to evacuate their planet and seek out former colonies. Car-Vex helped arrest the councilers to be tried. Jor-El escaped from Zod's forces and stole the growth codex and returned it to his homestead. When there Zod engaged Jor-El in hand to hand combat, Zod killed Jor-El as his wife Lara Lor-Van launched the codex off inside their son’s ship. Loyalist forces arrived and arrested General Zod, Car-Vex and the rest of his men. Years later she was part of Zod's crew who came to Earth. When Lois Lane and Superman were brought aboard Zod's flagship, they had their minds probed for information regarding the whereabouts of the codex. After Lois' mind had been read, Car-Vex escorted her to a holding cell and threw her inside. Using the command key she had been given, Jor-El assisted Lois in escaping. Car-Vex came back upon Lois triggering an alarm. Jor-El closed a door causing her to lose her firearm by knocking her weapon out of her hand. When Lois tried escaping via an escape pod, Car-Vex tried to stop her but Lois kicked her out before closing the door and ejecting the pod. Car-Vex subsequently shot at the pod damaging it. This caused the pod to start to break up upon entry into the planet's atmosphere. However after Jor-El showed him of her peril, Lois was saved by Superman. After activating the world engine over Metropolis, Car-Vex was aboard the ship when a plane carrying Superman's infant spacecraft collided into the ship, creating a temporary portal into the Phantom Zone sucking all the crew including Car-Vex inside. Abilities *'Expert Markswoman:' Car-Vex, as a member of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, was a highly skilled markswoman, managing to hit Lois Lane's pod just as it was escaping the Black Zero, managing to still seriously damage it (forcing Superman to save Lois from an otherwise imminently fatal landing). Relationships Allies *Sword of Rao **General Zod - leader **Faora - leader **Tor-An **Nam-Ek **Jax-Ur Enemies *Superman *Jor-El † *Kryptonian Law Council **High Eminence Lor-Em † - prisoner turned jailer **Ro-Zar † *Kryptonian Warrior Guild - allies turned enemies **Sapphire Guards *People of Earth **Lois Lane - former prisoner and intended victim **Nathan Hardy † **Emil Hamilton † **General Swanwick Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Original Characters